A wonderful life
by Prettylittleliars-spoby
Summary: Spencer and Toby have it all,they've built a life together and everything is going as planed but when relationships and secrets from the past start to unravel how will they hold up...
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon and spencer Hastings as always is preparing for her mid term French test. She unpacked all her French books and notes she took. Her parents as always went

down to Philadelphia to help Melissa and Wren move into there new apartment, spencer was quite happy that they went down there so she could have the hole house to herself. After studying for 2 hours she drifted off to sleep laying on top of the AP French books and pieces of paper with notes on after an hour of sleep her phone buzzed,one new text message it was Toby but spencer did not wake up after about 2 hours of sleep she finally woke up it was about 6:35 pm. Her phone buzzed again and it was Toby she checked her phone and there were 4 missed called 6 text messages she traded them all and when she got to about the 3 text message it read "spencer I did not here back from you after 4 voice messages and 2 text message. Spence I'm getting worried I'm coming home from Philadelphia cuz I'm worried about you spence, please answer me I love you."-Toby. Spencer was so touched that he wanted to come back from his work in Philadelphia just to know that if she is ok. She called him and told him that she was ok and that he did not need to come,Toby said that he was on his way and he would not be long before he would be in rosewood. At about 8pm. later on that day there was a thunder storm and spencer started to get worried that Toby would be stuck in the thunder storm and would not be able to get to spencer. The lighting flashed and the thunder banged so loud that she thought there was an earthquake. Oh how spencer wished that Toby was here already so that she can have his arm around her, protect her and so she can hear his heart beat. She went up stairs and sat on the red couch in her room, turned on the music as loud as possible and laid her head down while she waited for Toby to arrive. She waited for about 20 minutes and that's when she started to drift off to sleep. It was about 9:10 when Toby finally arrived at the Hastings manor,he picked up the key that was under the flower pot,spencer always leaves the keys to her house there for Toby to come in and out when ever he'd Toby walked in he was drenched in water from the rain that was because his truck has broken down on the freeway while he was on his way to Spencer's. The only thing Toby could hear was the loud music that was coming from Spencer's room he knew that she was scared of the thunder and lighting and that is why she turned the music so loud. As he went up the stairs he entered Spencer's bedroom,he turned off the music and saw she was laying on the red couch he picked her up and carried her like she was a baby to her bed and laid her down he'd pulled the blank on top of the reaching to her shoulders he kissed her on top of her forehead and said "goodnight". He'd watched her as she was sleeping and thought to himself how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girlfriend. He kicked off the shoes and laid on the red couch.


	2. The date

Chapter 2: the date

Toby woke up with the sunlight shining through the net curtains in Spencer's room and the strong smell of coffee. He got up and looked over to Spencer's bed, she was not awake yet which was not normal as it was already 9 am and the smell of coffee. He got up and walked over to spencer and kissed her on her forehead. He went downstairs and saw that there was 2 mugs in the sink which means that her parents had left for work, the coffee machine was half empty which also indicating that her parents have left the building. Her pored a mug of coffee for himself and sat on the sofa and started to read the newspaper he felt someone rubbing his shoulders and kissing his shoulders. He turned around and kissed her on the lips, "good morning beautiful" "good morning" spencer said back with her voice that is a bit cracked due to as she just woke up. " hmmm is that coffee?" Spencer said " ya do u want a cup" " yes please" "ok sure I will make you a fresh cup or would you rather share mine?" " hmmm I rather share with you" spencer took the cup from Toby's hands and sat on the sofa next to him. They both sipped the mug of coffee and kissed. " so you don't have any classes today" " gosh I wished" " what time do you have to go?" "Around 2 and I'll be back at 4, will you still be here when I get back?" " we'll I was thinking that you could come over to my apartment at 6?" " sure I'll see you then". Spencer came back from school at 4 and was excited to go see Toby at his apartment. She could not choose what to wear it came down to 2 dresses it was either the red dress or the sleeves less fitted black dress that came down right above her knees, she finally choose the black dress and got all dolled up to go see Toby she left her house at 5:30. Toby was getting ready and setting out the table, cooking food when he heard a knock at the door, it was spencer he'd opened the door and saw spencer standing there prettier than ever " wow ... I mean..emmm wow..." " ..hello..." "Hey..." " so you going to let me in or we can stand here all night?" "Oh ya come on in" " emmm it smells great" " oh that's going to be dinner" he sat her down at the table and he came out of the kitchen with one plate of food with pasta on it he put the plate of pasta on the table "why is there only one plate?" "Well we both love the movie lady and the tramp right and our favourite Scene is the pasta one right? So I though we could make that scene come to life. They eat the pasta and kissed. After the pasta Toby asked if she would like to watch a movie they both choose there favourite lady and a tramp, they both fell asleep on Toby's bed while watching lady and a tramp. 2 am in the morning and Toby work up releasing that he and spencer had fallen asleep and that her parents would of started to worry about her as her curfew was 12 the latest and it was 2 am in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Parents

It was a Saturday morning, spencer woke up as the sunlight shined through the curtains, she could still smell Toby's scent of body spray. Her head on his shoulders and there legs intertwined, her arms around his torso. He started to wake up when he could feel spencer get out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Toby got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He took out 4 eggs, some bacon, Cherries tomatoes and red and green peppers. He started to cook breakfast and made a fresh brew of coffee. As he was flipping the eggs he felt Spencer's hands wrap around his torso and she head on his shoulders. He turned off the stove and turned around, his lips crashed in to hers and they started to kiss passionately until Toby pulled away. " what's wrong?" " nothing,it's just that I have cooked breakfast for us and If we don't eat or now it will get cold" they sat down at the table and started to talk. After they finished breakfast spencer started to wash up, Toby came behind her he wrapped his hands around her and put his head on her shoulders Toby wish whispered "you know you could leave this and go to the bed room" "ohh really, but if I leave it then bacteria will start to grow ants will come and everything else" " ok fine you wash I dry" Toby kissed her on top of her head and started to dry up. Later that morning Spencer's phone started to ring it was her mother. " SPENCER WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT ?!" "Oh emmm errrrr I was with Toby at his apartment above the brew" "oh thank goodness. Next time you need to tell me! Me and your father were worry sick" " oh please mom dad is never worried about me, after Toby and I became an item, he never really cared" " SPENCER! Stop saying that he does care, you better be home soon" "no mom I'm not coming home, i will come home when I want" "SPENCER!SPENCER" spencer ended the call and turned off her phone."is everything alright spence?" " ya...emmm... Everything is fine" " spence you know you don't have to act strong around me, it's ok" "Toby... In my family talking about your problems or even crying is a sign of weakness" "but u are with me and its ok to cry when you want, crying is not a weakness it's a sign of strength" I hugged Toby as I started to cry into his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The note

sorry i did not upload earlier i just did not know if i should continue or not as no w=one is reviewing and i do not know if you guys are enjoying the story or not

Returning home was not a choice for Spencer, even though she wished that she could just stay with Toby for the rest of the day she knew that parents would keep bothering them. It was about late afternoon when Spencer returned home and she knew that when she steps in to the house it would not be good and cause a family feud after what happen to her this morning with her mother. As she got out of her and walked up to the front door she looking into the house through the window as she did that she saw that her parents were not in the kitchen or in the living room and had left something on the kitchen counter. Spencer opened the front door closing the door behind her slowly and s quietly as possible just incase Melissa or her parents were up stairs. She walked over to the island where there was a note her parents wrote

_Spencer, ma and your father have left for a business meeting in Philadelphia . Melissa went back to her apartment in in philadelphia so she can finish with her packing, she will call in every night just to check up on you there is money in your father's office draw._

Spencer rolled her eyes, after grabbing a bottle of water and an apple, she headed up stairs. once she was in her room she got out her text books and started to study. About an hour pasted and spencer finished studying she though that it would be a good idea to shower so she did,after taking a shower she went to get her phone from her pocket from her skinny jeans,she pulled it out and turned it on and saw she had 4 messages from Aria, 3 from Emily, 5 from Hanna and 6 messages and 7 miss calls from, just as she was going to call toby and reply to all her friends there was a knock on the door. Spencer did know who it was or what they wanted, she went down stairs to find that there was no one standing at the door but a small box with a note on it…

**Please review, i would like to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: oh where oh where could spencer be?

Standing at the front door and seeing that box Spencer froze, she didn't dare to touch the box or the note that came with it. Moving her hand slowly and reaching in to her pocket for her phone her called quickly called Hanna,Emily and Aria. They came over as soon as possible. Hanna barged through the main door of the Hastings manor followed by Emily and then Aria, they entered the place was dark they could not see what anything, "Spencer!?" Aria called out, no responce. walking up the stairs one step at a time each time the step creaks they jump. opening the door creaking as they open it, switching on the lights to find jungle red lipstick all over the mirror "Come find me bitches -A" *gasp*, "where's spencer" "Aria i'm freaking out right now my goosebumps are getting goosebumps" "Emily how are you not freaking out!?" "Aria Don't you see me freaking out i'm freaking out what are we going to do?!" "ok ok lets think about this we've got.." "Nothing Hanna nothing". they run back down stairs looking for clues, Just when you think the worst has happened, it was not "Toby" Emily gasped "hey em… why are you guys looking like you just saw a ghost?" "spencer… she… she…." "She what em… tell me!" "A… took spe.. spencer" tears building up in his eyes all his emotions. Storming out of there with tears in his eye "SPENCER?" "SPENCER? SPENCER?" Not knowing where she would be he went to the spot that looked over rosewood. "SPENCER…." tears rolling down his face, just when he thought it could not get any worst his phone rang, quickly taking his phone out, seeing that he has a message " 901 free at last" -A . looking at the text he just recived, wondering what it could mean, who is A person, where's Spencer?…

**Thanks for the really nice reviews, please can you review this. If you have any ideas please share them with me. **


End file.
